User blog:Trismagestus/It Bore an Apple Bright Session 2 - 17 August 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ IBaAB Session 2 Saturday evening sees the gang eager to go along to the Chalkhurst Races, organised by the Voodoo Boys go-gang. At the bar, Mohsen Fallah asks Saint Lis to be on the lookout for drug importation opportunities, as her usual supply has dried up. She fears the Voodoo Boys and trying to muscle in on the Old Downtown drug trade. The group goes out for noodles. Tak takes his Kaneda Cycle to the races and the Saint Lis, Trinh, and M'Sieur go in Mikurei's van. The crowd is thick with people. Tak avoids hanging out with his crew, Kishidan, and Saint Lis hits up some Bozos out to score drugs. A bunch of religious types in robes hassle the crowd, berating them for their cybernetic ways. One of them approaches Tak, who summarily shoves him into a bunch of Voodoo Boys working on a car. They draw guns, and the robed one pulls out a mono-katana and starts slicing. Race Riots Three other sword-weilders emerge, along with thre with cut-down Kalishnakovs and more with large calibre hanguns - the Prohpets of Rage are attacking the races. A desperate fight breaks out. M'Sieur tazes one rifleman and turns the shots onto one of his colleagues before being dropped by an explosive round to his chest. Tak takes a bad wound to the leg and Saint Lis performs a fighting retreat into a workshop where Trinh is holed up. The Bozos quickly fall to the fanatics, and the crowd flees or hides before the slaughter.M'sieur manages to drag himself into a workshop and receives some combat drug, Black Haze, from a suit hiding there. His riflery and Trinh's uncannily accurate autofire drive off the others while Tak pulls himself to cover and Saint Lis takes care of those who make it into the workshop. Sirens fill the air. Trinh finds a woman he knows, dying on the ground, with a corporate suit going through her purse. Trinh grabs it away and threatens the man with his rifle, only to receive a sharp blow to the head. Realising he is outmatched, the man flees. M'Sieur is spirited away in a ratty van by two ordinary looking guys. Saint Lis and Trinh return to Miku's van, but find it empty. Calls only reveal her phone on the ground, which Tak takes, along with a Voodoo Boy phone/computer. Tak drives his bike back to Amnesia, and finds Miku there already. She had fled when the fighting broke out, and couldn't return to her van. Mysteries and Files Trinh finds a chip full of encrypted files in the purse. The files are geographically tagged to 11 Beecham St, Northside. A driveby shows a huge bunker-type building, devoid of windows and markings. Tak can find no trace of ownership in City records about the location. Tak looks into the Prophets attack and finds that 74 people were killed, including 8 Prophets of the 12 they saw. Looking into random case files, he finds one who joined three months ago after a year of being in the Inquisitors, and no history before that. Most victims appeared to be normal citizens although there were many gang-affiliated deaths. Three of them were Red Chrome Legion; odd since he didn't remember seeing any cybered-up-behemoths at the races. Tak also finds out an APC he took note of moving through the Old Downtown was doing evictions on squatters.Tak hands off the Voodoo Boys' phone to Kishidan to see if they can work out how they are getting their shipments of Blue Ice into the city. By the next Thursday It is discovered that the information is probably held inside the offices of Merrill, Asukaga and Finch, brokers for the Voodoo Boys. A break-in is planned for that night, as a shipment is rumoured to be incoming in the next few days. Trinh manages to break a file from the chip - it appears to deal with inventory incoming to 11 Beecham St, including food and sanitary items such as toilet paper (1,200 rolls). He begins work decrypting the oldest files (from mid-2043) rather than the newest (last week). The Assault on Arasaka Tower Merrill, Asukaga and Finch have offices on the 62nd floor of the Arasaka Tower building. Ishiwara gives the group €5,000 for expenses. Tak oversees the expenses grudgingly. M'Sieur arranges for uniforms and IDs from the Arasaka Tower's Maintenance company @Your Request. Trinh hacks the company's mail to send out a work order to Arasaka Tower security, informing them of the upcoming work. They decide to go mostly unarmed. Driving in the car park below the tower, the group easily gets past the guard with their valid reasons to be there. The elevator proves annoying as they don't have the company's keycards allowing access to the secure floors but Tak eventually gets through the card reader security. On the 62nd floor they spread out, quickly finding a likely-looking secure door. As they scout, they notice three droids watching them. After neither group takes violent action towards the other, the droids proceed to the secure door and being to melt the bottom of it with some kind of microwave beam. The door melts through, and the droids enter. As the hole is too small, and hot, to get through, they jimmy it open using a crow bar. The droids are on their way out with a computer case, on of the four built into the wall, and the group stops them. Taking 2 hard-drives and the internal workings of on of the droids, they make their escape, wondering whose caper they foiled. Voodoo Blues The hard-drives mostly contain boring financial data about various companies, groups, and forces. One file gives up the dirt on the Voodoo Boys method of getting Blue Ice into the city - by yacht, from Panama. The cargo yacht, the Nny1jm, is due to port on Saturday night. Tak distributes credit chips with €1,000 each on them to the group for their help, and Ishiwara takes the hard drives. Category:Blog posts Category:IBaAB Sessions